


Precious

by CanniCannibal



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniCannibal/pseuds/CanniCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been like this for a while now. They never had enough time, but being on tour, you simply had to take the time you could get and be happy with it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Short one. Hoping you will all enjoy this little moment between my darlings ^^

They had barely stepped off the stage for Gianluca’s solo and rounded the corner before Ignazio couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly grabbed Piero by the wrist, spun him around and pinned him against the nearest wall. Piero had zero time to react or ask questions before his lips had been covered by the other Italian’s.At that moment, Piero didn’t much care about anything else. He had missed Ignazio’s kiss as much as Ignazio had apparently missed him.

The elder Italian closed his eyes and relaxed more, allowing Ignazio to push his body closer, pinning Piero down completely.

Their breathing became heavier and in that moment, none of them much cared or realized they were in fact in the middle of a concert. ”You know, we were supposed to wait, right?” Piero finally asked, breath heavy as ever. He was being serious, but Ignazio only smiled.

”Hi, have you met me?”

At this, they both giggled, but before Piero could get his mind around to being serious again, Ignazio leaned in and started placing wet kisses all the way up Piero’s jaw. ”I’m sorry, I just..” a kiss, ”couldn’t wait.” And another. At this point, Ignazio could literally _feel_ how Piero was quickly melting in his arms.

Piero tried to resist, to be reasonable. But the world would never know what he would have said to protest. At that moment Ignazio hit just the spot beneath his ear and it caused the elder Italian to let out a soft moan with his eyes literally rolling back in his head. That exact spot had always been a soft spot for him.

”Oh, screw it then.”

Piero pulled Ignazio in by the collar of his shirt and crushed his lips with his own. This was something Ignazio was more than alright with. In fact it was all he had thought about ever since they left the hotel that morning.

Knowing they were short for time, or simply out of raw need, Piero deepened the kiss. This time, it was Ignazio’s turn to let out a moan.

”Schhh.” Amazingly, Piero had enough sense left to remember where they were.

And it was impeccable timing, because at that very moment, a voice rang through the backstage area: ”Time.”

The boys immediately pulled apart, panting and tried to catch their breaths again. Lust and need was painted all over both their faces. They were both silently saying the same thing: _”Dammit, I wish we could be alone right now.”_

In stead of saying the words, Ignazio merely put his hand underneath Piero’s chin and guided their lips together in a painfully slow kiss, trying to calm them both down.

After they pulled apart, they shared a moment of complete silence, just looking at each other, before Ignazio yelled back ”Coming.” With that, they stepped out of their little hideout, and made their way back to enter the stage.

It had been like this for a while now. They never had enough time, but being on tour, you simply had to take the time you could get and be happy with it..


End file.
